


Morning love

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene wake up early one morning and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warning cold drink or shower will be need after reading this story.

The light of the early morning sun was casting a warm glow through the curtains’ of Alex and Gene’s bedroom window. Alex stirred, snuggling closer to the warmth of Gene’s body as she slowly awoke, and she reveled in his simple presence there beside her. She so loved waking up beside him, wishing it could always be this way forever. She softly ran a hand up over his strong chest, tracing a nipple while looking up at his face, so peaceful in sleep.   
Moving very gently so as not to awaken him, she brushed a strand of his blond hair away from his eyes. With her hand now resting on his shoulder, she lowered her head onto his chest, sighing contentedly. Truly, everything was once more right in her world even after the trouble Keats had started the night before and Gene had stop before any damage could be done. As she again drifted off to sleep again.  
A short time later, Gene awoke to the incredibly comfortable feeling of his beautiful wife draped over him as she slept; He lay still, simply enjoying this lovely site that was before him. As he breathed in, he could smell the soft fragrance of shampoo and perfume, mingled with the lingering traces of their passion. He slid his fingers through her hair, savoring its soft, silky feel.   
Seeing her so serene in sleep, it seemed hard to believe this was the same woman who had entered his life like a whirlwind after Sam’s accident. To help him before and after Sam woke up from his coma and who argued with him at work every day just to see the passion in eyes as they both tried to be right. She was also there for him when he needed her if something went wrong or just to reassure him that she loved him and was the mother of his children Molly who he adopted and Gene Jr by blood. He still wonders how a man like him got such a beautiful woman like Alex. She awoke to the soft, gentle caress of his hand along her back. With a contented sigh, she pressed herself to him more tightly, feeling his other hand join in caressing her.  
"Good morning, Alex," he said quietly. "Sleep well?" 

"Oh, Gene I always sleep well now that I’m with you," she replied. 

One of his hands slid down and squeezed her bottom. She responded by pressing her lips to one of his nipples and sucking it. 

"Alex," he gasped. 

As the pleasure swept though him, he continued to press his fingers into her bottom. She moved to his other nipple, and licked it repeatedly. Each stroke of her tongue felt like a progressively stronger electric charge. Finally, she sucked it hard, drawing a groan from him as his body tensed. She moved up across his chest to kiss his cheek, which was rough and in need of a shave. Kissing his lips, she felt his tongue slide up into her mouth.   
She quickly met him with her own. As they separated, she rolled off of him. He rolled on top of her and kissed her once more, deeply and passionately. Her arms and legs quickly enfolded him. The tip of his hard, erect member was already pressing into her soft, wet folds. He eased it inside her nether lips, drawing a sigh of pleasure from her. They kissed once more then, moving as one, she thrust up through her hips just as he pushed himself forward. His penis plunged deep inside her womanhood's warm, loving embrace. 

"Oh, Gene Yes!" she cried. 

"Alex!" he gasped in delight. 

As they fell into a slow, easy rhythm, she held him tightly, loving the way he filled her to perfection. It seemed like their bodies had been specifically molded for each other.He felt the same thing, from the way his member seemed to fit so exquisitely within her, to the way her inner muscles squeezed him just right, to the way her arms and legs folded around him so wonderfully, and even the lovely way her body fit against his even when they weren't making love. 

"Alex, I love you so much," he said, pressing his lips to hers before she could respond. 

She slid a hand up into his hair as her tongue danced with his. Their bodies thrust together, sending a wave of pleasure crashing through her. 

"Oh, yes!" she gasped, taking a breath and then pulling his head down for another kiss. 

His heart sang with the purest joy as he was again made one with this woman he loved so much. He could feel her own love for him in his heart, and could see it in her eyes. With their next movement, he lifted himself slightly, knowing he would be increasing the pressure on her insides. Immediately, her head rolled back, her body shook, and she screamed with raw pleasure. 

Though barely able to think straight, her eyes quickly found his. As she saw the overwhelming love and passion in his eyes, he thrust up again, once more rubbing hard against her inner nerves and setting her entire body on fire. She screamed again while her body shook uncontrollably.   
He kissed her deeply, thrilling to the pleasure they were sharing. 

"Alex," he whispered. 

"Oh, Gene," she gasped. "So good... Love you... so much... Oh, yes... Like that OH, YES! More... Please... Gene... Oh, yes... Oh, yes! OH, YES!!" 

With a sharp thrust from him, she soared over the edge. 

"GENE!" she screamed, as her body clamped down tightly in orgasm. 

"Alex," he gasped, struggling to hold himself back. 

With her release, he took a deep breath and could feel her also beginning to breathe again. He pulled himself back, and then pressed his lips to hers. 

"Do you want to continue, my love?" he asked softly. 

"Of course," she answered her voice thick with passionate longing. 

He drove himself forward, feeling her hips rising to meet him. They both groaned with delight as his manhood plunged deep into her once more. 

"I never want to stop," she said breathlessly. 

"Neither does me," he agreed. 

She felt his mouth come down over hers. Their tongues danced together while their conjoined bodies resumed their sensuously slow driving rhythm. He gasped for breath. They thrust upward together. As his member throbbed deep inside her, he felt her inner muscles squeeze him tightly, pulling him just a little deeper into her loving embrace. After drawing back, he shifted position slightly for the nest movement. 

"Oh, yes!" she cried, her body shaking as the fire of ecstasy within her grew still more intense.   
He did it again, drawing another scream from her throat as her body felt ready to explode.   
Seeing this, he slowed down their already slow pace. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for more. He kissed her lips repeatedly. Her insides were simply boiling as she moaned her need into his mouth. Suddenly, he thrust himself deep into her, stroking her jewel. 

"Oh, yes! More please!" she gasped. 

He did it once more, her body moving with him. She cried his name as her body locked up, blotting out all other sensation as she was consumed by orgasm. Her arms and legs clung to him desperately, her only anchor to reality as overwhelming ecstasy washed through her. Kissing her lips between her gasps for breath, he reveled in the feel of her body while riding out the convulsive force of her orgasm.   
As her arms relaxed, he lifted himself off her chest, taking her breast in one hand and pinching the nipple with his fingers. She gasped at the sensation. Her hips immediately thrust upward trying to draw him back in. He pushed forward with her motion, and she cried out in delight at the exquisite feel of his length sliding into her past her tightly pulling inner muscles. 

"Oh, Gene," she gasped. 

"Yes, my bolly," he whispered, lowering himself back over her and kissing her lips. 

As one hand held his head and the other swept over his back, she spread her legs wider, feeling him plunge deeper with their next thrust. Unable to hold back any more, she pulled at him with her arms and legs. She could feel his own need growing stronger as their pace became faster.   
He licked her tongue, then pulled back to let them both gasp for breath. With the next thrust, he lifted himself, feeling her body react as he drove into her. She was only vaguely aware of him doing it again, as a passionate cry burst from her throat. 

"Oh, yes," he sighed. 

"So good," she gasped. "More... Yes... Oh, Gene... Yes... Like... that... Gods... Please... Oh, yes... Oh, yes! Yes! OH, YES!! GENE!" 

Once more, her body locked up as she now felt a much stronger thrust from him. 

"ALEX!" he cried, as her spasm pulled him deeper and he convulsively poured himself into her.  
The power of climax finally released them, and they went limp, still intimately connected. Their satisfied sighs expressed volumes about their feelings. 

He kissed her lips. "I love you, Alex," he said softly. 

"I love you, Gene. I love you and our children more than anything else in the world," she replied. 

They lay together, still softly kissing, as passion grew within them both again. Gradually, their kisses became more intense while his penis swelled within her. 

"Oh, Gene," she gasped. 

"Alex." 

With hardly any thought, they both thrust together, driving his member back deep inside her. 

 

"Ohhhh, yes," she sighed, in pure euphoria as his manhood filled her up. 

He pressed his mouth to hers and slipped his tongue deep into her, feeling her tongue immediately caressing his own. This time, their bodies resisted the slow pace, pushing them faster. Their next thrust seemed to drive her down into the mattress, as her arms and legs tightened their embrace of him and they both groaned. She felt him shift position, crying out in ecstasy as his movement sent fire sweeping through her nerves in response to the increased pressure. Clinging to him, she kissed him deeply. 

"Oh, yes... More... Please," she whispered. 

He complied, rubbing himself hard over her inner muscles again and again. 

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she cried. 

Intense pleasure was sweeping through him as well. With each motion, her muscles pressed into the hard, throbbing mass of his penis inside her, stimulating him just right. 

"Alex!" he gasped. "That's... so good! Oh, yes!" 

Passion grew ever stronger within their conjoined bodies, sweeping them still higher into realms of raw pleasure. They thrust together once more. 

"Oh, yes! YES!!" she cried. 

He felt her muscles grasp him hard as she climaxed. Her arms and legs pressed into him tightly. 

"Alex," he whispered, kissing her cheek. 

As the spasm passed, he struggled to hold himself back for a moment while she caught her breath. Unable to hold himself any longer, he pushed forward, feeling her move with him to take him back deep inside her. They both gasped softly, and then kissed passionately. Everything felt so wonderful to her, being one with the man she loved. The fire within her was growing stronger with each motion, but it was only making her love for him shine still more brightly. His member throbbed within her, its rapid up and down motions driving her crazy, while she felt herself building toward another massive climax. 

He felt it too, as everything seemed to increase in intensity. He'd lost track of time, but didn't care. Nothing mattered except his love for her. Once more he drove up into her, and immediately her awareness closed down to the sharp pull of her inner muscles around his member as she soared over the edge into all-consuming ecstasy. 

"OH, YES! YEEESSSS!!" she cried. 

Her orgasm carried him over the edge with her, his body driving him still deeper into her and flooding his seed into her womanhood. 

"Alex!" he gasped, as his body remained locked in spasm, emptying the last of himself into her. 

They fell limp, each sinking fast into sweet exhaustion. In only moments, they were sound asleep once again. They awoke sometime later still connected physically as he slipped himself out of her and moved alongside her as they laid there for a while. Later they got out of bed and head to the bathroom for a shower together. They stood together in the shower, where he was thoroughly enjoying the slow process of shampooing her hair and washing her body. Later after their shower they got out dried each other off and got ready for the day.   
The end


End file.
